marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Christina Frost-Summers
WIP Powers and Abilities Christina is a powerful and intelligent mutant. Clairvoyance Christie is able to see far off places or events as well as present events and her surroundings. Possess the ability to use her sight abilities to it's higher potential, the ability to look over somewhere/someone. Telepathy Christie is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs). Chris quickly displayed advanced telepathic skills, after being tutored by her mother, such as cloaking herself and her siblings from even the most powerful telepaths. She has demonstrated the following specialized uses: Telepathic Defense: She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *'Telepathic Cloak:' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. *'Cloak Mind:' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *'Psychic Shield:' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring *'Telepathic Camouflage:' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects *'Mind Control:' She can control the thoughts and actions of others *'Mind Possession:' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *'Personality Alteration:' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *'Mental Paralysis:' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *'Mental Amnesia:' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *'Mind Transferal:' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *'Heal Trauma:' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. *'Mental Sedating:' Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *'Neural Jumpstart:' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *'Dilate Power:' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *'Mind Link:' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *'Psychic Blast:' She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *'Astral Projection:' She can project her astral form from her body onto Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *'Mental Detection:' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis Projection of psychokinetic energy enables her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields Flawless Organic Diamond Form Like her mother, Chris has the ability to transform herself into a flexible, translucent, organic diamond-like substance while retaining mobility. In this form, her skin is as hard as real diamond. In this state, food and water are not needed for a undetermined amount of time. Her diamond form does not require a conscious hold and thus will remain until it is voluntarily triggered back. Unlike Emma Frost, her diamond form are completely flawless. Nothing can enter or escape from her core. *'Telepathic Immunity': While enclosed in diamond skin, she is immune to telepathy, but also cannot access her own telepathic powers. *'Superhuman Stamina': Her diamond form grants the ability to sustain peak exertion for up to a day. *'Superhuman Durability': Her diamond form augments her skin, bone, and muscle to become stronger and harder than human. She's completely impervious in her diamond form. *'Compartmental Diamond Transformation': Unlike Emma, Christina can selectively transform discrete parts of her bodies. nicola-peltz-brian-bowen-smith-photoshoot_1-1.jpg Nicola-Peltz.jpg Nicola+Peltz+photo.filmcelebritiesactresses.blogspot-238.jpg Nicola-peltz-marie-claire-magazine-photoshoot-by-emman-montalvan 5.jpg 3247_amber-heard-2013-photoshoot-1080p-2-1920x1200-hd-wallpaper.jpg|Emma Frost-Summers|Played By: Amber Heard XMenFCEmma2.jpg 3085463-1234360058-Cyclo-1.jpg|Scott Summers|Played By: James Marsden christiesoutfit.jpg|Christie's Uniform Category:Telepathy Category:Diamond Form Category:Telekinesis Category:Clairvoyance Category:Psychic Category:Mutants Category:X-Men (Earth-2413) Category:Melody the Movement